Bet on Your Life
by mackgirl
Summary: Seamus refuses to go into hiding, that is until Ernie and himself make an agreement. Written for the Hogwarts Online forum's daily prompt.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. I am just playing in her world._

_This is written in response to the daily prompt at the Hogwarts Online forum. The prompt was rivals._

**Bet on Your Life **

Seamus winced as Lavender placed the slave onto his wounds. Neither spoke, but they didn't have to. Seamus knew without Lavender telling him that she thought he was an idiot for not joining Neville in hiding. Nothing short of a missed killing curse was going to force Seamus into hiding however or at least for the time being. He was not about to lose the bet, he still had his pride after all.

"Is it because of Delphie?" Lavender finally inquired, breaking their silence.

Seamus shook his head as he winced again. Delphie, a first year who had attached herself to him on their first night in the castle, would had been a good excuse to stay out of hiding. The girl had no one left since her entire family had been murdered shortly after they had returned from the Christmas holidays. Seamus had promised Delphie he would take care of her, but that was not what kept him from going into hiding.

"No, I've talked to Matt and Tanner and they are going to keep an eye on her and the rest of the first years when I can't do it anymore," Seamus explained as he motioned towards the two fourth years who were sitting on the other side of the Common Room.

"So why are you continuing to let the Carrows use you as their own personnel punching bag?" Lavender demanded, "Just go into hiding! It can't be much longer before Harry shows up and we are going to need you and your stupidity to fight. Why keep putting yourself into danger when Neville has found a way for all of us to escape when the Carrows try to murder us."

Seamus sighed, "I'm not planning on staying around much longer Lavender. I just can't lose."

Lavender shook her head as she set the jar of slave to the side, "It's not losing if you go into hiding Seamus."

"Yes, it is and I don't have the galleons so I have to win," Seamus explained as he pulled his shirt off and started to examine a bruise that was starting to form in the middle of his chest.

Lavender sighed in frustration as she grabbed the jar of slave again and began to rub it onto Seamus' chest. "What are you talking about? Seamus, make some sense would you."

"Ernie and I have a bet on who is going to have to go into hiding next. We each say its each other, and the bet is ten galleons, which I don't have," Seamus explained slowly, "So, until I'm really in a life threatening situation, or Ernie goes into hiding I'm not going."

Lavender slammed the jar back onto the table, "This is all over some stupid _bet!_ Here I thought it was some noble, stupid but noble thing like you were worried about Delphie or some other stupid but noble thing. Not a _bet!_ How stupid are you Seamus! Is it really worth all this because of a bet!"

"Yes, it is," Seamus remarked before grabbing the jar of slave and storming up the staircase to his dormitory.

* * *

Seamus walked down the corridor on his was to Muggle Studies, wondering what would be taught today and what Seamus could do to try and stop the filth that was taught in that class. He just wished he still had Dean's football; it was well worth the beating he had received a few days again when he and several others had bounced the football off their heads in the middle of on of Carrow's rants about how evil Muggles were.

"Seamus, got any plans for class?" Ernie inquired as he came up next to Seamus causing Seamus to shake his head.

"You got a plan?" Seamus asked and Ernie grinned.

"I do," Ernie responded as his smiled grew bigger, "That is if you feel like having the bet come down to who reaches the room last today."

"You're on," Seamus responded as he listened to Ernie's idea. He had to admit, not only was it clever but it was guaranteed to cause mayhem, piss the Carrows' off and keep up everyone's spirits in the process.

"I'll get halfway ready, then I'll do yours since you are shite when it comes to transfiguration. Just don't react to it. Then when I give the signal, just slip this on," Ernie explained as he slipped Seamus something and Seamus quickly stuffed it in his bag without looking at it, "If we can, I think we should run through some of the other classrooms, but only the ones that have another exit and that we know the Professors will silently help us. Don't split up, and if for some reason we do split up its straight to hiding."

"Agreed," Seamus exclaimed, "This will be fun."

They walked the rest of the way to class in silence, splitting up once they entered the classroom. Ernie took his normal seat next to Susan, while Seamus took his normal seat next to Megan Jones and in front of Susan.

"What are you going to do?" Megan hissed after Seamus greeted her, but Seamus just winked and smiled.

"Keep an eye on Delphie would you?" Seamus asked and Megan nodded.

Class began, and Seamus half listened while Carrow, he never bothered to tell the difference between them, went on and on about Muggles. He caught something about gangs, when he noticed that his school robes had changed. Seamus placed one hand in his bag as he grabbed hold of the mask that Ernie had given him.

A few minutes later, Susan kicked the back of Seamus' chair and he quickly put the mask on, then simultaneously he throw the hood over his head and jumped up onto his desk. He quickly turned around so that he was facing Ernie before he shouted.

"Potter! You can't escape me this time Potter!" Seamus shouted, "All the glory of the Bark Prat will be mine!"

"Never!" Ernie shouted, "Now step out of my way you silly clown."

Ernie jumped onto Seamus, knocking him to the ground as the first spell hit the wall. They stood up, wands drawn but instead of running for the door they "chased" each other around the room. At one point Seamus spotted Terry with his fist stuffed in his mouth to keep from laughing. A part of Seamus wished he could see what they were seeing, Ernie who resembled Harry Potter in Gryffindor robes, black hair and black rimmed glasses. He had even managed to draw a lightening bolt scar onto his forehead with his quill. Ernie had transfigured Seamus' own school robes to resemble Deatheater robes, and had supplied Seamus with a Muggle clown mask so that it would appear that Harry was being chased by a Deatheater.

As soon Seamus chased Ernie out of the door, Ernie stuck his head back in and shouted "Long live Harry Potter!"

They immediately began the chase again, as spells flew behind them. The first classroom they came to was McGonagall's who was in the middle of a demonstration for the third years. As soon as Ernie entered the classroom, followed by Seamus who continued to shout things at "Harry" most of the class had slapped their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

Another spell missed Seamus, and this time he turned around, "Why are you aiming at me you dolt! I'm on your side!"

"I demand that you help subdue these students!" Carrow shouted at McGonagall, and as they ran around the room Seamus could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of a smile on her face.

"I would assume with two of you chasing Potter you would have plenty of help," she responded before quickly bringing up a shield as Carrow cast a stunner at her.

Ernie headed for the door then, and Seamus followed. As before Ernie stuck his head back in and gave a shout of support for Harry before they quickly ran off again. They kept it up, running into classrooms and dodging spells from the Carrows since the one had retrieved the other to help in the chase.

It wasn't until the spells began to get closer and they began to get tired from the running that Ernie stopped and summoned the door to the Room of Requirement while Seamus protected the both of them. As soon as the door opened, Ernie dove inside. Seamus followed, and then both of them shoved the door closed before turning to take in the room.

"Hey Neville," Seamus greeted as Neville stood in the middle of the room staring at them before he burst into laughter.

Seamus ignored Neville's laughter as he pulled the clown mask off then turned to Ernie. "I believe I won," Seamus told him as he held out his hand grinning.


End file.
